Firelord
Pyreus Kril was a Xandarian science officer operating on the exploration starship known as the Way-Opener, until it was destroyed by a fleet of Sakaaran Necrocrafts. He, and a Nova Corps member who was on the ship with him, were the only survivors as they were rescued by the cosmic entity Galactus and spared destruction in exchange for becoming his heralds. The two agreed, and were embued with the Power Cosmics, with the female Xandarian becoming Binary, the counterpart to the other transformed Nova Corpsmen, now known as Firelord. Powers and Abilities Firelord has been imbued with thePower Cosmic and possesses a number of superhuman attributes. Cosmic Energy Manipulation:'''Firelord primary use of the Power Cosmic is to manipulate cosmic energy in the form of stellar fire. His entire organic carbon-based body was transformed to accommodate the nuclear energies that course through him. These energies make him the humanoid equivalent of a miniature sun. Projected from any point on his body at mental command, Firelords energies encompass the entire electromagnetic spectrum possessed by a star: heat, light, gravity, radio waves, and charged particles. The maximum amount of energy he can produce at once is determined by his mass. When all the atoms of his body are in fusion, his energy level is equivalent to the outer layers of a small star. * '''Cosmic Knowledge: Along with the Power Cosmic comes great knowledge of the Universe that is already known by Galactus. Firelord possesses the knowledge of the stars in space as easily as he knows the back of his hand. * Flight: By utilizing his cosmic power uni-directionally. Firelord can fly at near-light speeds through interstellar space. (Flying at such speeds near planetary bodies, however, could cause devastating gravitational disturbances.) Firelord can even traverse hyperspace without danger to himself. Firelord uses the gravitational fields of stars to help him break his speed. * Superhuman Strength: Firelord's cosmically enhanced form grants him physical strength far in excess of a human being. While channeling the Power Cosmic into acts of physical strength, he can augment his musculature to the point of being able to lift up to 50 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Firelord's enhanced musculature is vastly more efficient than the musculature of a human being. During physical activity, Firelord's muscles produce virtually no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina. However, Firelord's brain is still organic and does, on occasion, require him to sleep for the purposes of maintaining mental stability. * Superhuman Durability: Although Firelord still possesses a solid physical body, he is virtually impervious to most forms of physical harm. His body automatically incinerates most projectiles before it reaches the surface of his "skin." Firelord is also functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to disease and to the effects of aging. He no longer needs to eat since his body takes its nourishment from the carbon-carbon cycle of solar fusion. He no longer needs to breathe air and hence can exist indefinitely in the hard vacuum of space. He can withstand the blazing heat of the stars in the universe. * Superhuman Senses: Firelord can senses can detect a speck of dust in motion a million miles away6 and also scan the vastness of space to locate a specific object. * Superhuman Agility: Firelord's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Firelord's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Category:Anti-Villains Category:Heralds of Galactus Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Xandarians Category:Nova Corps Members